


A Win To Share

by DamsInDistress



Series: Husbands Who Race Together [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Football, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Carlos take part in the annual charity football match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Win To Share

Max just couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, which was honestly better than him jumping around the place with how excited he is. He was told by the team that he'll be taking part of the annual charity football match and what's got him more pumped up was that he'll be playing in the same team as Carlos. 

The two of them were in Max's apartment, Carlos was in their bedroom packing what they need for the football match while Max was answering some emails on his computer. "You should eat a banana so you don't get cramps later." Carlos says from the bedroom. Max continues to go through his emails before he feels arms wrap around him from behind. "And we need to leave these home." Carlos adds as he runs his fingers on the chain around Max's neck before he finds Max's wedding ring that's attached to it. "Don't wanna loose them." Max says almost sadly. They'd rather wear them on their fingers, where they rightfully should be, but they couldn't risk anything yet so for now they wear them around their necks attached to a chain. The cool metal a comforting reminder that they're always together no matter what. 

They arrive at the stadium, the other drivers and players starting to arrive one by one and they great their teammates for the match. Max smiles when he sees his mersey with his name and number on it before throwing a smile towards Carlos who was looking at him with such fondness that it makes Max feel giddy. Fernando shouts for everyone start changing to their football kit so they can start warming up. Max tries not to but he couldn't help but glance at Carlos as he slips into his kit and Max feels his throat go dry. His husband was hot and he gets to see him up close play football and Max tries his best to think of something else or he'll be in trouble. 

The two of them were called over by one of the Red Bull PR girls and Carlos was handed a Go-Pro while Max gets one strapped to his chest. After that, they head out to the pitch to join the others. Fernando tell them that they should start stretching as they see the others do the same. The two of them start to do their stretching and Max couldn't take his eyes off of Carlos as he stretches his limbs and his muscles flex. "I said stretch not look. You have time for that later." Fernando says as he passes by the pair of them and Max feels his cheeks heat up with being caught. He sees Carlos with a huge smile on his face as he finishes stretching and watches Max do his. After limbering up, they join the other to run through some drills, Carlos goes off to Fernando while Max wanders over to Pascal. "It's your first time, right?" Pascal asks him. "Yeah. Carlos did it last year." Max says. 

The match was pretty intense but Max enjoyed every minute of it. They win against the all-star team and even he had to admit that Fernando's free kick was a beauty. They all pose for photos with the winner's trophy, Max and Carlos stood close together even in the mass of drivers. They let their hands brush against each other's, as if letting them know of good their efforts were. Max had to admit that seeing Carlos playing football, running across the field with the ball and determination on his face, was one of the hottest things he's seen. They all pile in to head to the locker room as some took more photos while the others went ahead to take a much deserved shower. Carlos wanders over to where Max is with the trophy in hand before he sits down next to Max. Carlos places the trophy between them before he takes out his phone. Max smiles for the photo before taking out his own phone and snapping one as well. "You looked so good out there." Carlos says as he smiles at Max as he eyes up his husband hungrily. "So did you." Max says, bitting his lower lip. The two of them seem to have forgotten that they were in a locker room full of their colleagues until Fernando walks over to them to retrieve the trophy. "Just go. Spare all of us, we won't even know you two are gone." Fernando says as he sighs at the two of them before smiling and wandering somewhere else with the trophy in tow. The two of them pack their bags and silently slip out of the locker room. Once they were alone, Max looks around to make sure that they were really alone before he gives Carlos a quick kiss and make their way home.


End file.
